Nothing but a memory
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: Molly Weasley remembers Fred's life a year after he passed. One shot. complete.


**Written for the Hogwarts Online prompts of the day: **

**Friday April 23rd****: Memory, and **

**Thursday June 23****rd****: Photograph**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

"She glances at the photo,

and the pilot light

of memory flickers

in her eyes."

Frank Deford

* * *

Molly Weasley hesitated as she stood upon the gate to the graveyard where her son, Fred lay. The wind rustled beneath her hair, making it move slightly. Thunder grumbled to match her mood. She knew it was only a few moments before the downpour came, but she had to be here. Today marked one year of her son being taken from her. Others offered to come with her, but Molly told them no. She needed to be strong. Fred still needed his mum, and she still needed him.

In her hands grasped her journal. She decided to keep one after Fred died. Her letters to her son was the most precious object she had had, and wanted to read them to him. Molly grasped her wool cloak tightly around her. The wind blew, and she grew cold. The cool May morning did not hold her back. She was determined to visit her son today.

Molly braced herself, took a breath and started walking to his grave. She did not look at the others that were there. For this graveyard was special. It was right outside of Hogwarts Castle where the battle happened one year ago today. All the wizards agreed that everyone who died in battle, deserved to be laid to rest in the same place. They fought together, they died together. They earned it. Every wizard family who lost someone gave money to a special fund. Together, they bought the land next to Hogwarts Castle and buried their dead. Grieving together. On this particular morning, Molly arose when the rooster crowed. She wanted the graveyard to herself to talk to Fred.

The wind stopped blowing just as she reached Fred's grave. She laid a worn out blanket down in front of the grave and sat down. This was Fred's blanket he slept with every night. It rested untouched on his bed till today. She neatly placed her diary beside her, and opened the other book. A photo album. This photo album was all about Fred. She treasured it dearly. She had one for each child a special photo album with pictures of just the child, or with her and the child.

Molly was grateful for the idea from her mum. When Fred died, Molly went to her mum a lot. Her mum handed Molly her photo album and showed her all the photographs of Molly from when she was younger. That gave Molly the idea to make one for each of her children. Molly had so many photographs of the children when they were younger, she was able to put pictures together from birth till now. She even had photo albums for Harry and Hermione too. It kept her busy through out the year, but by the time the first anniversary came around, Molly knew she had completed Fred's.

A photograph stared back at Molly. It was the very last one she had taken of Fred. This one was special. Molly borrowed her husband's Muggle camera he found one day and hid it in the shed. Arthur didn't know that Molly had borrowed it. She and Fred went on a long walk one Christmas morning. It was the last Christmas she spent with Fred, and the opportunity came for her to take a picture. She pulled out the Muggle camera and told Fred to stand in front of the tree. The snow covered the leaves as Molly took the picture. Molly smiled as she remembered Fred shaking the branch of snow onto her after the picture was taken. She told him not to tell his father. Said it was his Muggle camera and she wanted it to be between Molly and Fred. Their secret. Fred agreed and couldn't wait to see what it looked like. After Christmas, Molly developed the film in Muggle London and took one copy to Fred, and one for Molly. The black and white picture stared back at Molly. Fred's smile is what she missed the most.

Tears began to fall as Molly looked through the photo album. She put the album aside and picked up her journal. Molly wrote letters to Fred often when she felt she was forgetting his smile. The photographs helped her to remember his laughter and his smile. Molly tore the letter out of the journal when she was done. She took out an envelope from her pocket and placed the letter inside. She then took out another photograph. A copy of the black and white one she gave to Fred. Molly found this on Fred when they had his funeral. It was in his pocket. She told him to keep it somewhere safe. Now, Molly was giving it back to him along with the letter she just wrote.

Writing was great therapy for Molly. She knew it helped her become stronger for her family which is why she wrote the letters. Her last letter she memorized. It was only a few words she heard one day and kept them close to her heart.

"Dear Fred,

You are gone, but never forgotten.

You are nothing but a memory.

One I will always keep safe to my heart.

I love and miss you," she recited as she buried the letter next to Fred.

Molly picked up the photo album and the journal, placed them neatly in the basket she brought with her. She then folded up the blanket, and laid it on top of the books. Picking up the basket, Molly took one look at the grave. She placed her fingers on his name one last time. She then kissed the tombstone. When she was finished, the clouds opened up letting the rain wash away her tears Molly said

"I will always love you," to Fred. She turned her back and walked out of the graveyard.

Author's note: I wrote this story for my grandfather. He passed away a year ago June 27th 2010 to a battle of skin cancer. This story is for him. Writing is great therapy for me so I wrote a story based on my loss. I did not come up with the poem. I found it online somewhere. Ironically, my grandfather's name was Fred.


End file.
